1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus of which a main body is provided with an image displaying device capable of displaying an image of a subject's eye captured by a television camera which is an electric pickup unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As this type of ophthalmologic apparatus, a fundus camera GM is known as shown in FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b). In the fundus camera GM, infra-red light is guided to the fundus of a subject's eye via an illuminating optical system to illuminate the fundus, while infra-red light reflected by the fundus is guided to an infra-red television camera sensitive to infra-red light via an observing and photographing optical system and then a fundus image of the eye captured by the television camera is displayed on a black-and-white TV monitor 201 mounted in the body 200 of the fundus camera GM.
However, since an image displaying means mounted in the body 200 is the black-and-white TV monitor 201, a color image of the fundus cannot be displayed thereon. In order to view a color fundus image, it is necessary to mount a color television camera 208 on a camera mount 202 of the body 200 and guide visible light to the fundus via the illuminating optical system to illuminate the fundus. The visible light is reflected by the fundus and is guided to the color television camera 203 via the observing and photographing optical system, and then an image picked up by the color television camera 203 is displayed on the screen of a color TV monitor 204 (see FIG. 6(b)) separated from the camera body 200.
As mentioned above, in order to observe a color image of the fundus, a color TV monitor separated from the fundus camera GM and, therefore, a wide space for it have been conventionally required. Further, disadvantageously, cords connecting the color TV monitor 204 with the camera body 200 are liable to be confusingly placed or entangled with each other.
Further, cases occur in which, when photographed in a dark room, a harmful influence is exerted on the observation and photography of the fundus because the two TV monitors each as an image displaying device produce an illumination effect.